


Primal Rage.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Domenico stood before him, and it was all Matthew could do not to rip his heart out just forlookingat Diana; for daring to even consider taking her away from him.She washis.





	Primal Rage.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is new and tiny but has been producing really really lovely post 1.04 fics, so like... here's another one ♥

Matthew had never really understood why his mother had drained entire covens after Philippe’s death.

Oh sure, he got she was seeking revenge; that she was grieving and hurting, and wanted the people responsible for that to suffer like she was.

But he had never really _understood._

Until now.

Domenico stood before him, and it was all Matthew could do not to rip his heart out just for _looking_ at Diana; for daring to even consider taking her away from him.

She was _his_.

And he would take on the entire world to keep her beside him; to keep her safe. What was a little war with the congregation in comparison to that?

The more Domenico threatened—his voice self-assured and smug, as if he had already won— the more the blood in Matthew’s veins chilled, until he wondered how everyone around him wasn’t frozen on spot. Every nerve in his body was primed for fight, every sane part of his mind suppressed, its voice of reason fading into static.

Right now, only the wild animal remained, and that animal demanded to be let out.

But Diana still stood beside him. Diana still considered him something to be cherished. He had told her to leave him, to go inside, but she stayed beside him in a show of solidarity, not knowing it was wreaking havoc on his conflicted mind.

He kept himself in check for now; when his mother stood at his back, an iron wall of support, he requested her to take Diana inside. He couldn’t hold back for long.

She didn’t go. Of course she didn’t. Her stubbornness was part of her charm, as was her courage. He couldn’t help being fond of her spirit, even as he wished she had a little less of that at the moment… for his sake, not hers.

And then Domenico dared to threaten, to ask him if he knew the consequences of refusing the congregation’s orders.

He did.

He welcomed them.

It would give a target to the monster inside him to come out and play. It would sate his need to spill the blood of the ones who would dare bring harm to what was _his_.

“Matthew, don’t do this,” his mother entreated, much like his son had questioned his judgment days before, cautioning him that his actions meant war.

As if that scared him more than losing her. As if he wouldn’t take it on a hundred times over if it meant he could keep her.

He ignored Marcus’s voice in his head, he ignored his mother’s word of warning, and focused on what mattered. Slowly, he turned around, turning his back to Domenico, and looked at Diana.

The world turned soft at the edges, and so did the curl of his lips. She was everything pure and beautiful left it in the world. She was everything that mattered. She was _everything_.

Gently he cupped her face, caressing it. She leaned into his touch, and it melted some of the ice that had hardened his heart.

Matthew had hoped she wouldn’t see it, wouldn’t see what kind of monster she was trusting, but the restless fury inside him wouldn’t wait any longer—couldn’t wait any longer— not in face in the other vampire’s threats.

He was grateful when his mother gave the order to Marthe, but he didn’t wait to see if it was carried out. He lunged at his prey, an animalistic growl coming from his throat as he finally unleashed his rage. Domenico was a vampire too. He should’ve known better than to challenge him.

The spike of adrenaline—of fear— from Domenico was immensely satisfying, as was the crunch of his bone under his foot, and his grunt of pain. The only reason he didn’t rip his head off was that he needed him to carry the message back.

The primal part of Matthew enjoyed at the frightened look on the other vampire’s face as he left, uttering threats that he could never cash on. Matthew had already exerted his dominance, and proven who was stronger of the two.

Diana was safe for now.

That was all that mattered.

It took a few moments for his own adrenaline to go down, for his mother’s disapproving face to register and for his sanity to come back. It was then that he realized that he hadn’t protected Diana after all.

In his selfish rage, he had endangered her even more.

He was willing to fight the congregation to keep her safe, but was he willing to fight his own selfish desire to keep her close?

He would protect her from the vampires and witches who would want to harm her. The only question was… would he protect her from himself?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you LOVED the possessive/angry/darkkk Matthew here and swooned.   
> *raises both hands*
> 
> But seriously, this was a scene I really couldn't resist writing. I hope it's something nice to read too.


End file.
